


Mint Is The New Green

by MaikelFist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco is a great dad, Fluff, Implied Drarry, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaikelFist/pseuds/MaikelFist
Summary: Draco raises his son to be softer than him.





	Mint Is The New Green

“I want to dye my hair before sixth year starts,” Scorpius suddenly proclaimed just as Draco's cup of tea touched his lips. He glanced at his son and didn't bother taking a sip before putting it down again. Scorpius stared at him expectantly while he was mulling over the statement.

There was a part of Draco, which he couldn't silence, that wanted to sternly forbid Scorpius in this endeavour. It sounded like his father.

“I hope you don't plan on turning ginger.”

Draco was an expert at ignoring it, though. He saw the reason on Scorpius' smiling face.

“No, red is boring. I was thinking about mint green or lilac. I'm not sure yet.”

Draco definitely needed his tea now. His son had developed a penchant for pastel colours lately, which he didn't truly mind. They were apparently in fashion at the moment. Draco just didn't think this particular trend would extend to an actual part of Scorpius' body. Draco cleared his throat after drinking a mouthful of hot liquid.

“Why not both? I'm sure we can find hair colouring potions with iridescent qualities.”

“Oh, I haven't even thought about that! That's so cool. We have to buy it today,” Scorpius completely forgot his breakfast in his excitement.

“We might go shopping later if you ask me politely. And finish your porridge.”

Scorpius immediately shoved a loaded spoonful into his mouth and barely finished swallowing when he asked, “Can we please go to Diagon Alley today? Please?”

Draco watched him with a soft smile. “Of course, son. Whatever makes you happy.”

——————

Scorpius' hair colour shifted beautifully under the sunlight. It's not something Draco would ever do to himself, but, standing on Platform 9¾ and surrounded by all of the other families, he was glad people turned their heads for reasons other than fear or hatred for a change.

Especially now, standing on his tiptoes and anxiously looking this way and that, his son was a sight to behold.

“Can you see him, father?”

“No, but I have no doubt he will see you soon.”

It didn't take long for Albus Potter to finally come running towards them, but instead of that awfully familiar mop of unkempt, black curls, he saw a boy sporting an undercut with a geometrical, floral design carved into the shorter, lower part.

“Scor!” He hugged the air out of his best friend and Scorpius happily reciprocated. Albus leaned back a bit to look at his hair. “What have you done? You look amazing!”

“Me? Have you seen yourself? That must have taken ages.”

They kept gushing about how 'cool' the other one looked, and Scorpius' fingers began to trace the design with careful focus while Albus stroked his hair in return, seemingly awestruck by the play of colours. Considering that they never truly broke their hug, the reunion proved to be a bit more intimate than Draco would have liked. He fought to keep his facial expression neutral before he either broke out in a frown or in laughter.

When he glanced to the side he saw that Potter Senior didn’t really have such qualms. At least he had the decency to hide his amusement behind his hand.

Draco allowed this spectacle to happen for a couple of moments before he decided it was time to intervene. He stepped behind his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Albus noticed and backed off immediately.

“Oh, uh… Hi, Mister Malfoy.”

“Hello, Albus. Your hair looks very fetching.”

“Uhm, thanks.”

“But I must insist that you continue your exploration of each other on the train before it departs without the both of you.”

Albus' skin colour, and Potter’s for that matter, was a shade that made reddening difficult to see unless you payed close attention to what it looked like normally. Albus was definitely blushing.

Scorpius could have blended in with the walls in the Gryffindor common room.

“Thanks for the reminder, father,” he grumbled.

“You're welcome.”

Albus disappeared to say goodbye to his family and Scorpius turned to look at him with clear annoyance on his face. This time Draco couldn't hold back his smile.

“I'm going to miss you, son.”

Scorpius' expression softened and he looked to the floor.

“I'll miss you, too.”

“Don't forget to-”

“-Write when I have trouble with homework, students or teachers. I know, father.”

“And apparently, boys. Or at least one in particular.”

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut as if that could change the topic. “Oh, Merlin no! No no no! It's not like that!”

Draco laughed at him before he took him in his arms and kissed the top of his head. He could still smell the last remnants of dye.

“Of course, son. Whatever makes you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too obvious that English is not my first language. Writing this was a lot of fun, though. :)


End file.
